


Stress Relief (or, How to Catch a Girlfriend)

by Shimmerwing Skyscale (sapphic_phoenix)



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, finding romance in unlikely places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_phoenix/pseuds/Shimmerwing%20Skyscale
Summary: Jaye is a gun-for-hire contracted to find a small-time criminal. Carla is a mesmer priestess looking for trouble. You'll never guess what happens next ;)
Kudos: 4





	1. Late-Night Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> [the original post with pics](https://tyrian-travel-journal.tumblr.com/post/188396964457/jaye-slowly-tipped-their-flask-up-high-letting)

Jaye slowly tipped their flask up high, letting the last few drops of liquor fall on their tongue. Their legs felt cramped, but they would be damned if they would stand or stretch and give away their position to anyone who might be watching. 

It had been a relatively normal Tuesday when Petra had knocked on their door in Ebonhawke. “My father sent me to bring you to the tavern,” she said. “He has someone in need of your services.”

Jaye stopped short when they saw that the “someone” Petra alluded to was Logan Thackeray himself. “This isn’t some kind of trap, is it?” they asked. “I assure you, all of my activities have been one hundred percent legal.”

“No trap,” Logan assured her. “I just need a little help. I need someone… discreet.”

“‘Discretion’ is my middle name,” Jaye grinned. “What’s the job?”

And so here they were. Sitting in the dark. Waiting.

They didn’t have to wait long.

A figure moved within the shadows, climbing the ramp towards the statue.

_Aha! My target approaches! _Jaye’s hand strayed to the pistol on their hip. _Wait…_

The shadow approached the statue.

_Wait…_

Jaye heard the rattling shake of a spray paint can.

_Now. _“Drop the paint and step away.” 

The shadow spun to face them.

Jaye raised their pistol. “I said step away.” The paint can clattered to the ground.

“I might have known the Seraph would show up sooner or later,” the figure said. Her voice was like honey, though it was tinged with annoyance.

“If you’re looking for a cheap thrill, defacing statues of Kormir isn’t the way to do it. Now I’m arresting you by the authority of Captain Thackeray.”

“Too chicken to come himself, was he?”

“What?”

“I said, why did he send a lackey instead of coming himself?”

“I am _not_,” Jaye stepped forward, drawing their other pistol, “a lackey. I’ll have you know I’m the best sword-for-hire you’ll ever meet. And right now I’m the one holding the guns, so you listen to me.”

The figure stepped forward. The light of the full moon glinted off her long, red hair. Her outfit was silver studded with red crystals. She rested her hands on her hips and tilted her head. “Okay. I’m listening.”

Jaye blinked.

“Does Kryta’s best sword-for-hire have a name?”

“Jaye.”

“Carla.” Carla stepped forward and held out her hand. “Pleasure.”

Jaye hesitated, then shook the proffered hand. “Are all the criminals in Divinity’s Reach this… amiable?” they asked.

“I’m no criminal,” Carla replied. “This? This is just for fun. Stress relief.”

“I can recommend a few better activities for stress relief,” Jaye said dryly.

“Really? Why don’t you tell me over a glass of ale?”

Jaye paused. “I’m supposed to arrest you.”

“Good luck with that.” In a red flash, she disappeared.

Jaye was left with a pistol in one hand, their other hand extended, and a lot of questions on their mind about this mysterious lady with criminal tendencies.


	2. After Last Night

Jaye downed the last of their ale and turned to signal the bartender. They jumped when they found a tall stranger by their side.

“Mind if I join you?”

They would recognize that voice of golden honey anywhere.

“Help yourself.”

Carla took a seat beside them. The two sat in silence for a long moment.

“Are you going to try to arrest me?” Carla asked.

“Are you going to disappear on me again?” Jaye responded. 

“We’ll see.” Carla gave them a crooked grin.

“So,” Jaye ran their finger around the rim of their empty glass, “why _were _you defacing that statue of Kormir?”

“I’ve had a few really bad days,” Carla said. “I needed to vent my rage.”

“On Kormir?”

“Why not? She killed my god.”

Jaye frowned. “Abaddon? I didn’t think anyone still worshiped him.”

“Yeah. You and everyone else. Do you have any idea how often I get laughed at?” She made a face of disgust. “But he was just misunderstood, just like me.”

“I see.” Jaye motioned to the bartender, who slung a towel over his shoulder and approached. “Two more ales, thanks.” He nodded and left.

“How about you?” Carla asked. “How’d you get to be Kryta’s best mercenary?”

“Not just Kryta. I live in Ebonhawke,” Jaye told her. “Knocking around separatists is a full-time job, you know.”

“Is it, indeed? Well, lucky for them you’re on hand to help.”

“You should come give me a hand there the next time you need to blow off some steam. It’s better - and more legal - than spray-painting statues.”

“Excuse me, folks,” a voice behind them said. “Jaye?” Jaye turned and found Captain Thackeray standing behind them. “I was told I might find you here. How did that job go last night? Did you find the person who’s been defacing the statue of Kormir?”

Jaye looked at Carla. 

Carla raised an eyebrow. 

“No,” Jaye said. “No-one showed.”


	3. Under a Golden Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little AO3-only bonus :)

Jaye tapped their foot and bit down harder on their fingernail. Tonight was their first official date with Carla. It had been two months since their meeting in the Plaza of Kormir late that night, and the two had become close friends in the time since then. Jaye hoped tonight would go well.

Suddenly, the door in front of them opened. Jaye looked up and saw Carla standing before her in a low-cut, crimson gown with her hair pulled back in an elaborate bun, and her hazel eyes twinkling under the city lights.

"Hi," Jaye said. "You look... wow."

"Thank you," Carla smiled. "You look 'wow' too."

Jaye tugged self-consciously on her denim vest and scuffed her boot on the ground. "I'm not really one for fancy dress, sorry."

"That's okay." Carla held out her hand. "Shall we?"

Jaye took the picnic basket they had prepared in one hand and Carla's hand in her other and the two set off towards Queensdale.

Just across the streams west of Shaemoor Village, they climbed up into a treehouse and sat down to watch the sunset. The waters of the Western Dam glinted below them, and the far-off calls of moas carried upon the gentle breeze. Jaye opened the basket and began to set out a dazzling array of foods on top of a red checkered blanket. "You've never told me your favourite foods," they said, "so I brought a lot of different ones."

Carla laughed. "This," she said, lifting a bowl of strawberries, "is my second favourite."

"What's your first favourite?"

Carla reached out to cup Jaye's chin. "This." And she kissed them.

Their first kiss. Jaye's heart started beating so fast they felt like it might grow wings and fly away. Carla's hand was warm against their cheek and her lips were soft. So soft. She tasted of cider and her strawberry lipstick.

Carla pulled away and for a moment, Jaye forgot to breathe. They opened their eyes to see Carla smiling at them.

"We should really have dinner before we get to the dessert," she said.

"I can't wait," Jaye grinned.

Jaye shuffled closer and leaned against the taller woman's shoulder. Carla's arm slipped around them and held them close. And the strawberries in their hands glistened under the golden rays of the setting sun.


End file.
